The invention is related to radio equipment technology and is particularly concerned with connecting an antenna to a radio set with the aid of a chuck. The invention is particularly well-adapted to be used in relatively small telecommunication devices which require an antenna that is both rotatable and turnable. The invention can be applied in mobile phones, for example.
Generally, mobile phones employ antennas that can be pushed inside the device to save space. Such an antenna is not the best possible solution for all devices, which is why antennas are required which are outside the device in full.
It is well-known to attach an external antenna to a device by using a chuck to which the antenna is attached by threads. One problem of the solution is that it slows down the assembly of the device.
Another solution is known in which the antenna can be attached to the chuck by pushing it into the chuck and detached by pulling it out of it (Ericsson mobile phone GH 337). In this solution, an electric contact is established directly from the end of the shaft journal to the circuit card. In principle, the antenna is rotatable but if this is done repeatedly in daily usage, the tip of the shaft journal will wear down fairly quickly. Consequently, the antenna element is provided with a special plastic snap ring which is intended to prevent unnecessary rotation of the antenna.